villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zoom (Arrowverse)
Hunter Zolomon, more commonly known as Zoom,' '''is the main antagonist in the second season of the CW TV Series, ''The Flash. '' He is a powerful inter-dimensional evil speedster entity from Earth-2 and the arch-nemesis of super hero Jay Garrick, who seeks to become the fastest being in all the multi-verse. Zoom is portrayed by Teddy Sears (who also plays Jay Garrick). When disguising his voice, he is voiced by '''Tony Todd', who portrayed the Candyman and The Fallen. Biography Details about Hunter Zolomon’s early life are sketchy but it has been confirmed that he is the Earth-1 doppelganger of Jay Garrick, the Flash of Earth-2. However, he was not given the same name like most doppelgangers, as his mother died in childbirth and lived with various families until he was adopted by the Zolomon family, who named him Hunter. On December 23rd, 2013, Hunter was one of the many people affected by the particle accelerator launched by Eobard Thawne (disguised as Earth-1 Harrison Wells) and gained the power of super speed but somehow ended up on Earth-2. Hunter began using his powers as a speedster to be a criminal, committing numerous acts of terrorism across Central City wearing a full black and dark blue suit which concealed his entire face. For his first act of villainy Hunter lured 15 police officers into a “hostage situation”, but when they arrived they encountered Hunter instead who slaughtered 14 of them but left one alive to tell his comrades they were powerless against him. The surviving officer described the attacking as “lightning zooming around the room” and the officer considered himself the lucky one, only for Hunter to arrive at his house later the same night and killed him too. This encountered gave Hunter the moniker “Zoom” though no one knew his true identity or name. Zoom committed numerous acts of terrorism following this that left many citizens of Central City terrified of him, even other metahuman criminals. Zoom however showed mercy on those who loyally served him such as Killer Frost, Deathstorm (the conjoined form of Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein), Reverb, Atom-Smasher, King Shark, Geomancer and Sand Demon. Other criminals such as Dr. Light however were terrified of Zoom and tried their best to avoid him. Around the same time however, Hunter’s Earth-2 doppelganger Jay Garrick who also gained speed as a result of Earth-2 Wells’ particle accelerator, begun operating as the speedster superhero “The Flash”. Hunter came to despise Jay for also being a speedster and the two became archenemies. Hunter became unstably obsessed with destroying Jay, thus ensuring he’d remain the fastest man alive. To achieve this Hunter started experimenting with chemicals to enhance his own speed and defeat Jay and succeeded in making Velocity-6, a drug that temporarily enhanced his speed. However Velocity-6 had deadly side-effects and begun to cause damage to Hunter’s body on a cellular level and as a side-effect caused his lightning to turn blue. Upon realising he was dying Hunter became obsessed with obtaining more actual Speed Force believing it counteract the effects of V-6 and cure him. At some point in his career, Zoom kidnapped the Jay and placed him in a prison he build within Ascension Cliffs and seemingly drained him of his speed, though for reasons unclear still suffered the effects of Velocity-6. To prevent him from giving any other prisoners and clues to his identity Zoom placed a metallic mask on him which seemingly prevents him from speaking. Around March 2015, Zoom attacked Central City College to kidnap Jesse Wells, Harrison Wells’ daughter, and Zoom held her in the same prison he held Jay to use as leverage against Harrison and force him to help him in future schemes. Sending the meta-humans On May 19th 2015, a singularity opened in the sky and caused devastation to the city but was swiftly closed, but left numerous breaches across the city. Zoom travelled into one and discovered they were portals back to Earth-1 but upon arriving he discovered the existence of another speedster superhero also named “The Flash”. Like with Jay, Zoom came to despise Earth-1 Flash for having super speed also but also saw opportunity to heal himself using Flash’s Speed Force. Zoom decided not to take any chances and sought to increase Flash’s speed to it’s zenith, thereby giving him even more Speed Force to absorb and cure himself. After months of investigating Hunter learned Flash’s real identity, Barry Allen, and begun sending metahuman criminals from Earth-2 to Earth-1 refusing to return them to their world unless they killed Barry, though Hunter never planned on letting anyone but himself kill Barry and only after achieving stealing his Speed Force. Zoom’s first unwilling candidate was Atom-Smasher who Zoom brought to Earth-1 via one of the 52 breaches and promised him safe passage back to Earth-2 if he succeeded in killing Flash. Hunter attended the Flash Day festival and observed Flash’s battle with Atom-Smasher. After Atom-Smasher’s defeat Hunter infiltrated S.T.A.R. Labs, bypassing their increased security, and presented himself to the team as Jay Garrick. Hunter told the team a tale of himself, as Jay, fighting Zoom the night of the singularity and was almost killed, until the singularity pulled him into Earth-1, though not before Zoom stole his speed. Barry however was slow to trust him due to his experience with Eobard Thawne the previous year and Caitlin ran a DNA test on Hunter, who told her that he previously worked as a scientist on Earth-2. His work involved trying to purify heavy water without residual radiation but Hunter was unaware that Caitlin secretly ran a polygraph on him but, presumably because of his enhanced biology, managed to fool it. Around the same time a duplicate of Zoom also returned to Earth-2 and brought Sand Demon over and made him the safe offer he made to Atom-Smasher to which the terrified Sand Demon accepted. Meanwhile the real Hunter was placed in the pipeline prison as a safety precaution which Hunter understood, though tried to assure Barry that he wasn’t a threat but Barry was soon forced to face Sand Demon. While Barry tried to work out how to stop Slick Hunter was released from his cell by Caitlin to run more tests by testing his speeds whilst running on the tredmill. Hunter also subjected himself to a full body scan though Caitlin claimed she was being through, though obviously had developed an attraction to him prior to this. However when Hunter tried to offer advice to Barry on how to stop Sand Demon Barry refused to listen and had Hunter placed back in the cell. After Patty Spivot was kidnapped Barry was forced to listen to Hunter’s advise and Hunter trained him on how to hurl lighting towards a target. Whilst training Cisco and Professor Stein informed them of Slick’s location and Barry suggested Hunter use himself as bait so Slick won’t see him coming. Hunter agreed but pointed out that despite having “his” suit he was missing “his” helmet, but Cisco pointed out that they retrieved a helmet of the same description and Caitlin presented it to him much to his happiness. After being sped in by Flash (Barry), “Flash” (Hunter) confronted Sand Demon but Slick soon realised that “Flash” didn’t have his speed and Flash (Barry) sped in an saved Patty. As Slick tried to kill both Flashes, Flash (Barry) hurled a lightning bolt towards Sand Demon and killed him. As Patty called out to Flash, both Flashes came to her aid. Afterward Hunter was tended to by Caitlin and confessed that “losing his speed” was harder than he thought and Caitlin admitted that he lost something precious to her also (Ronnie), but after enough time it gets easier. Barry soon talked to Hunter and apologised for not trusting him and helping him defeat Sand Demon and Hunter accepted the apology, but also reminded him that fighting Zoom would be a much harder challenge. Hunter was present as Professor Stein informed the team of the discovery of the 52 breaches, but suddenly collapsed from a heart attack. After Stein stabilised Hunter begun working on the main breach inside the S.T.A.R. Labs building but was unable to fix it alone. Hunter admitted to Caitlin that he missed his speed, missed making a difference and the rush itself, but Caitlin told Hunter that he didn’t need his speed to be a hero and could aid in other ways. Hunter was seemingly moved by Caitlin’s words upon hearing this and asked Caitlin to work on the breach with him, and she (once Captain Cold was dealt with) agreed and together they fixed the breach. Hunter seemingly prepared to go home to find Zoom but Caitlin convinced him that he could help them on Earth-1, displaying obvious signs of having a crush on him which he noticed, and Hunter agreed. After leaving Zoom then brought over King Shark with the same terms he made his previous candidates. However King Shark was defeated by Harrison who’d followed King Shark from Earth-2 to seek out Barry’s help. Zoom briefly returned to Earth-2 to interrogate Jesse as to why Harrison had travelled to Earth-1 but she claimed to not know, though Zoom didn’t’ believe her but complemented her loyalty before torturing her. After King Shark’s defeat and imprisonment by A.R.G.U.S., Zoom adjusted his tactics and gathered personal details on Barry’s personal life including his previous romantic attachment to Linda Park, and brought over her Earth-2 doppelganger Linda Park/Dr. Light with the same terms. Zoom was confident that Barry would hesitate because of his previous romantic attachment to Linda’s Earth-1 counterpart despite Linda being a small time thief who’d never taken a life before. After Caitlin informed Hunter of Harrison does presence on Earth-1 he went to S.T.A.R. Labs and confronted him upon hearing of his plan to use Dr. Light as bait to lure out Zoom, though Hunter opposed his plan believe Barry wasn’t ready. Hunter and Harrison instantly resorted to bickering with each other over “his” disappearance and Harrison’s plan, but Hunter tried to plead to the team that they weren’t ready and didn’t even know why Zoom brought over Light as she’s never killed anyone before. After Dr. Light was found Hunter pleaded with Barry that Dr. Light wasn’t a killer and could be reasoned with, but upon Barry learning that Light was the Earth-2 version of his ex-girlfriend she became startled and blinded him. After Barry revealed that during their confrontation Barry accidentally clued Linda in on the existence of her Earth-1 counterpart, and Hunter and Caitlin went to watch over Earth-1 Linda in case her Earth-2 double showed up to kill her like Atom-Smasher did his double. While staking out Linda’s work place Hunter and Caitlin discussed Earth-2 and their worlds differences but this discussion quickly turned intimate and they nearly kissed, only for Dr. Light to blast the van they were in. After waking up Hunter confronted Earth-2 Linda as she was about to kill Earth-1 Linda and at the sight of “Flash”, Earth-2 Linda fled. While tended to by Caitlin Hunter apologised to Barry for misleading him, believing Dr. Light could be reasoned with, but Harrison quickly scolds Hunter and blames him for Barry doubting himself as he believes he can stop Zoom. However Hunter claimed to have spent 2 years hunting Zoom but Harrison quickly retorted that he spent 2 years running from Zoom, and Hunter admitted that he “ran” from Zoom out of fear but knows that Barry will die if he goes after him now. However Harrison called Hunter a coward and the two came to physical blows which was only broken up by Barry. When confronting Dr. Light Hunter had little advice to offer Barry on how to defeat her but Harrison did, by using speed mirages, but Barry was unable to keep up but Hunter motivated him and told him that he’s a better Flash than he ever was and Barry defeated Light. However Barry decided to go ahead with his plan to lure out Zoom anyway but Hunter refused to be part of it, not wanting to see Barry die but before leaving warned them all that Harrison was not to be trusted due to never admitting his role in the Earth-2 metahumans existence. Later Zoom returned to Earth-2 to tell Jesse that Harrison had abandoned her but she still believed in him, and promised that he’d find her and kill him. However Zoom simply scoffed at her beliefs and reminded her that the fates of her and her father were still undecided and sped off. Battle with the Flash Zoom’s plans took a surprise turn when Dr. Light contacted her and told him that she’d killed Flash and send his emblem through the portal. However Zoom quickly realised that it was Earth-1 Linda posing as Earth-2 Linda as part of a trap and Zoom didn’t take the bait, instead choosing the bide his time. Zoom waited until Team Flash had dropped their guard then really did show up at Central City Picture News and kidnapped Earth-1 Linda, and took her to S.T.A.R. Labs. Flash confronted Zoom but he dropped Linda off the rooftop but Flash was able to catch her and Zoom raced to the S.T.A.R. Labs entrance where he waited for Flash to make his move. Flash attempted to use a thunderbolt against Zoom only for Zoom to grab the bolt itself and toss it back at Flash, then both speedsters ran around S.T.A.R. Labs. Flash attempted to even the playing field by forcing them to run into the air, cutting off both their speeds, but this had little effect as Zoom gained the upper hand when they landed and obtained his speed dampening dart. Zoom proceeded to brutally beat Flash and broke his back but Harrison attempted to intervene by shooting another dart at him but Zoom caught it, and used both darts on Flash and warned Harrison that he would die next and Zoom kidnapped Flash. Zoom took his broken body to Central City Picture News and displayed it in front of all the reporters there calling him a false god, then took it to Central City Police Department and declared the days of the Flash over. Captain Singh ordered his men to fire on Zoom but he caught every bullet fired at him and sped Flash back to S.T.A.R. Labs and mocked Harrison’s attempts to stop him, unmasking Barry in front of them and stabbed him in the chest. As Zoom declared his victory, he prepared to kill Barry only for Cisco Ramon's Earth-1 counterpart to fire a dart at him and cause him to lose balance, but Zoom was able to speed away in time before the dart could take full effect. Barry’s encounter with Zoom left him physically crippled for days but also emotionally broken for longer believing he couldn’t protect Central City from Zoom, especially since the who city has seen what Zoom can do to him but after a pep talk from his father Barry was able to regain his spirits. Obtaining the Flash's speed Hunter was called back to S.T.A.R. Labs when Harrison and Caitlin designed their own version of Velocity-6 but Hunter was appalled that Harrison wanted him to test it on him, and outright refused and begged Caitlin not to let Barry know about it. Hunter later returned when Harrison was accidentally shot by Patty and reluctantly agreed to use the Velocity-6 to get the bullet out of Harrison’s chest, and succeeded. After Harrison woke up he thanked Hunter but Hunter told Harrison he’d never take the drug again, and that he could thank him by keeping Velocity-6 away from Barry. Around Christmas, Zoom returned to S.T.A.R. Labs and attacked Harrison but rather than kill him he simply wished him “Marry Christmas”, and made him an offer. In exchange for stealing Barry’s speed he would return Jesse to him but Harrison needed time to decide and Zoom returned to Earth-2. Hunter later discussed how to close the breaches with Caitlin and the two begun to flirt with each other, Hunter even jokingly asking what Christmas is and waited until Caitlin was finished with her very awkward response before admitting they did have Christmas on Earth-2. When Captain Cold, The Trickster and Weather Wizard broke out of prison Hunter joined the team as they discussed how to defeat them, and Cisco admitted an idea to design a rod capable of literally sucking out the moisture in the air to cut off Weather Wizard’s powers. Hunter and Caitlin designed the rod and listened to Barry talk about his relationship troubles with Patty, and her grudge against Weather Wizard. Zoom briefly met with Harrison for an answer but Harrison didn’t have one and Zoom impatiently considered killing Harrison’s friends, but agreed to give him one more day and returned to Earth-2. Hunter later aided the team in disabling the Trickster’s bombs and attended Barry’s Christmas party and kissed Caitlin under mistletoe, starting a relationship between them. At the same time Zoom also meet with Harrison in secret near the docks for Harrisons’ answer but Harrison told Zoom he knew his plan to force Barry to increase his speed, and Zoom admitted the truth but needed his assistance. Harrison however refused to give an answer until he saw Jesse and Zoom brought Jesse to Earth-1 for a few moments to confirm her survival, but returned her back to Earth-2 in a matter of seconds. With little other choice, Harrison agreed to Zoom’s offer. Over the next few weeks, Barry had nightmares of Zoom killing his girlfriend Patty Spivot. After the emergence of the Turtle Hunter begun to feel bad for not being able to help but Caitlin reminded him there were other ways to help, but also asked why they couldn’t just restored his speed but Hunter assured Caitlin that he’d tried everything already. Hunter aided the team in taking down Turtle by going to an art gallery party but Turtle was able to outsmart Barry. Later Hunter made up for the party’s interruption by pouring a drink for himself and Caitlin at S.T.A.R. Labs, but after they kissed Hunter went to aid Barry but Caitlin secretly studied the DNA Hunter left on his glass and learned he was dying. After Turtle was defeated Caitlin confronted Hunter about his illness and he claimed that Zoom stealing his speed caused it, but never expected to develop feelings for her but Caitlin promised that he’d find a way to restore his speed. The next day Hunter and Caitlin discovered that Turtle had been murdered and Hunter immediately implicated Harrison, but he denied his involvement in Turtle’s death but Hunter was unconvinced. Hunter was later approached by Caitlin who told him that she had tried to find his Earth-1 counterpart but Hunter, knowing that Caitlin would look into him eventually, told her to meet him at the park. The following day Hunter took Caitlin to the part and explained that upon his arrival he tried to find “his” Earth-1 counterpart but couldn’t, until eventually he did and showed “Hunter Zolomon” to her. However in reality this was another speed mirage of Hunter himself. Zoom met with Harrison in secret when Harrison obtained 2% of Barry’s Speed Force and Zoom injected it into himself and made himself even faster but Harrison demanded Zoom give him back Jesse before he gets the rest, trying to argue that if he or she were to die he’d never get what he want. Zoom however reminded Harrison that had no power to negotiate over him and phased his hand into Harry's shoulder, reminding him that he didn’t need to kill Jesse but could torture her for days instead. Zoom told Harrison to take Barry’s speed and sped off. Earth-2 Arrivals After Barry decided to travel to Earth-2 to rescue Jesse with Cisco and Harrison, Hunter helped them make the jump between dimensions but warned him not to get emotionally sucked in to what he sees. However after their departure the Speed Cannon failed and the breach became unstable behind them. However Zoom secretly informed Cisco-2/Reverb of the trio’s arrival on Earth-2 who sent Killer Frost and Deathstorm after them. Meanwhile while trying to repair the breach Joe informed them of a metahuman attack and Hunter recognized him as Geomancer, his Earth-1 doppelganger but with no Flash there was no one to oppose him. Joe however pointed out the Velocity-6 but Hunter told Joe he wasn’t going to take it and admitted to Caitlin he has taken it before, and that was the true reason for the loss of his speed in a selfish attempt to make himself faster. However Caitlin was able to design another version, Velocity-7, which could last longer and Hunter agreed to take it. “Flash” later confronted Geomancer but before he could defeat him the Velocity-7 wore off. Hunter was tended to by Caitlin who promised to make Velocity-8 better but was worried for Barry and Cisco’s safety, but Hunter assured her they still had 24 hours left. Meanwhile on Earth-2 Zoom set up a trap using Killer Frost, Deathstorm and Reverb as bait and observed as Iris West (Earth-2), Floyd Lawton and Cisco-1 approach them. However he also saw Reverb offer Vibe a place at his side to overthrow Zoom but Flash interfered and fought the three, but was overpowered and knocked out. However Deathstorm and Reverb impulsively continued to attack Flash while Killer Frost tried to convince them to stop. Zoom however finally showed himself and murdered Deathstorm, killing Ronnie and Stein, then confronted Reverb for his failure and killed him too. Zoom then grabbed Caitlin and almost chocked her to death but was pleased that she obeyed him and left her but took Flash back to his lair. Later Zoom returned when Barry woke up as he promised Jesse he’d rescue her but Zoom sadistically reminded Barry not to make promises he couldn’t make and that his lair is the last place he’d ever see. Zoom then went on a rampage throughout Central City leaving a wave of explosions in his wake as he gave fliers of Harrison to every police officer he encountered reading “Bring me Wells”, and left those same words on every building in a blaze of flames. Zoom eventually stormed S.T.A.R. Labs in search of Harrison and found his secret room but couldn’t find any signs of Harrison and moved on; unaware he’d been fooled by a fake wall. Zoom returned to his lair to remind a fearful Jesse that she was only alive so he could kill her in front of Harrison, and only after he’s stolen Barry’s speed after which he would die also. Back on Earth-1 Hunter was informed by Caitlin that she’d succeeded in creating Velocity-9 and was approached by Iris, asking for an interview to help calm people down and assure them there is a Flash protecting them. Though hesitant they were soon distracted by a city wide alarm and saw Geomancer on the news cause an earthquake at a nearby building, and immedaitley asked Caitlin to give him the V-9. After receiving it Hunter donned Jay’s suit again and sped to the hospital and saved it’s occupants. Hunter went to lie down, but in reality sped back to Earth-2 to his lair in time to see Jay communicating via 5 by 5 tap code with Barry, but angrily reminded Jay not to speak to them then proceeded to brutally beat down Barry in a fit of rage. Due to this Hunter was able to prevent Geomancer’s attack on S.T.A.R. Labs but returned in time to hear Caitlin inform him that the effects of Velocity-9 were starting to heal him. Hunter was speechless and he and Caitlin embraced in a kiss but they were distracted by the Speed Cannon malfunctioning, but Hunter and Joe were able to stablise the breach. Zoom was later contacted by Killer Frost who’d brought Harrison, Cisco, Iris and Earth-2 Barry to his lair and returned to confront them as Earth-2 Barry escaped his cell. Zoom then grabbed Jesse and prepared to execute her as planned only for Caitlin to double cross Zoom and blast him with ice beams that kept him down long enough for the others to escape. As Cisco and Jesse escape to Earth-1 through the breach, Zoom arrives at S.T.A.R. Labs and grabs Harrison, but he is able to stab Zoom with a dart as Barry takes Harrison back to Earth-1. After returning, Jay throws a device to close the last breach at the S.T.A.R. Labs breach; however, before it closes for good, Zoom reaches through and drives his arm through his double’s body, and drags him back to Earth-2. Zoom brings his double’s “coprse” back to his lair on Earth-2, and drops it to the ground, terrifying Jay. He then pulls off his mask and Hunter declares Jay’s death as a complication. Cisco later got a vibe of Zoom running when he touched Jay’s helmet and after Barry witness Trajectory’s lightning turning blue, they realised that Zoom was dying and needed a cure. This combined with Cisco’s vibe lead them to believe Zoom was Jay and Cisco vibed Jay’s helmet and saw Zoom unmasking and came to believe that Hunter was Jay the whole time which angers Barry into believing that he stood him up the whole time. At an unknown point in 2016, Barry fought Zoom, causing him to miss the funeral of someone close to Oliver Queen / Green Arrow. Personality As noted by "Harry" Wells, Zoom is obsessed with speed and has actually set a goal for himself to steal away the speed of every speedster in the multi-verse. He has been known to make anyone under his control do things that are out of character, as he was able to make a simple thief like Linda Park become a killer. The most-notable feature about him is that he's extremely-terrifying, able to intimidate anyone into doing his bidding with "minimal" effort; Jay Garrick even admitted that he deliberately avoided confronting him several times because he was scared of him to the point of being called a "demon with the face of death". His fear manipulation has allowed him to make meta-humans with powers superior to his, such as Al Rothstein/Atom-Smasher and aforementioned Linda Park, do what he tells them to; though they had the power to fight back, Zoom was able to make them feel powerless before him. In the episode "Enter Zoom", he was shown to be rather egotistical; after defeating Flash in combat, he proceeded to run around Central City with his helpless body in tow like a hunting trophy, showing him to the Central City Picture News and then the police department while making a speech about how Flash is nothing compared to him. He has shown multiple signs of sadistic prowess in a fashion similar to Michael Myers from the Halloween ''movies, toying with his victims at any chance possible. In "Running to Stand Still", he toyed with Harry by running around S.T.A.R. Labs and terrifying him instead of facing him instantly. In "Potential Energy", Harry told Cisco the story of how Zoom got his name and existence established, which was a situation where he faked a hostage situation, only to then mercilessly slaughter all the police officers at the scene except one, letting him go to tell everyone what happened just now. The next night, he murdered the cop. Despite being the evil maniac that he is, Zoom is not without patience, as he carefully plans multiple situations well ahead of time without fault. He could long-term map out his plan to "fatten up" Barry until he's so fast that he can absorb his speed and become the fastest man in the multi-verse; to make sure it works, he gets together contingency plans, such as forcing Harry to help him in exchange for the safe return of his daughter Jesse. Powers and abilities Powers Zoom has shown that he is incredibly-powerful. The full extent of his power has so far been shown during his battle with Barry in "Enter Zoom". * '''Superhuman speed: '''Zoom is unbelievably-fast, perhaps the fastest speedster in the ''Arrow-verse. Having been able to successfully avoid a loss from Jay Garrick and Barry Allen multiple times, he is stated to be capable of exceeding light-speed (299,792,458 m/s), which could explain why he can go through the breaches between Earth-2 and Earth-1. Unlike Barry, Jay and Eobard, whose speed is emphasized by red/yellow lightning coming off of them, Zoom's lightning is light-blue, which is visible even when he's not using his speed. This is presumably because his cells have absorbed so much of the Speed Force that it's unable to keep itself contained properly. ** Electrokinesis: '''In "Enter Zoom", he was able to actually catch a bolt of lightning thrown by Barry in mid-air, then throw it back at him with greater force. ** '''Superhuman reflexes: '''Zoom's reaction time is augmented due to his powers, able to easily accomplish winning a battle with minimal effort. Even Barry Allen was unable to beat him despite all his powers and training he received from Eobard Thawne. His reaction time has also allowed him to catch numerous bullets fired at him by multiple cops all at the same time, then dropping them to the ground to emphasize his superiority. ** '''Inter-dimensional travel: '''Somehow, Zoom was able to go through breaches between Earth-1 and Earth-2, which are invisible unless he runs through them. ** '''Accelerated Healing Factor: '''His powers allow him to heal damaged cells and organs remarkably-fast, perhaps faster than Barry's healing; in "Enter Zoom", he and Barry wound up flung several hundred feet into the air and then fell back to the ground, but Zoom was apparently unharmed by this. Zoom, like Barry, has a greatly extend lifespan, due to his accelerated healing powers. ** '''Phasing: '''In "Escape from Earth-2", Zoom was able to walk through walls and glass with ease by vibrating his molecules to match the resonate frequency of these solid surfaces. He also phased his arm through Jay Garrick's back and made it protrude from his chest before pulling back through to Earth-2. ** '''Enhanced Strength: Zoom has displayed a degree of enhanced strength. It was initially assumed that he had the ability to siphon a person's speed by using his claws and absorbing it into himself, becoming faster in the process; however, as revealed in "Escape from Earth-2", he wasn't actually capable of doing this, hence why he wanted Wells to steal Barry's speed for him. Abilities * 'Master tactician/Manipulator: '''Zoom was able to easily elude Jay Garrick for over two years outside of occasional battles, all while being able to plan events long-term. Always seeming to be one step ahead of his enemies, Zoom could easily tell a foe's movements without fault. He could successfully manipulate other meta-humans with superior powers to his to do his bidding, such as Al Rothstein and Linda Park (Earth-2). * '''Master hand-to-hand combatant: '''He is able to easily defeat his foes with his powers in conjunction with his impressive hand-to-hand combat skills. In "Enter Zoom", he fought Barry with minimal effort, easily beating him to near-death without any signs on slipping up or making a mistake. His claws also seem to help with his powers, able to slice into his enemies with their ferocity, sharpness and strength. Appearances ''The Flash Season 2 * "The Man Who Saved Central City" * "Flash of Two Worlds" * "Family of Rouges" * "The Darkness and the Light" * "Enter Zoom" * "Gorilla Warfare" (flashback) * "Legends of Today" * "Running to Stand Still" * "Potential Energy" * "The Reverse-Flash Returns" * "Fast Lane" * "Welcome to Earth-2" * "Escape from Earth-2" * "King Shark" * "Trajectory" Arrow Season 4 * "Green Arrow" (mentioned) "Supergirl" * "World's Finest" (Mentioned) Quotes Trivia * Zoom is currently the fastest speedster on the show, even proving himself to be faster than Barry Allen's arch-nemesis, Eobard Thawne. The fact that he is the true "fastest man alive" was even confirmed by Jay Garrick himself during the episode "Flash of Two Worlds". ** Much like with Reverse-Flash, Zoom's identity prior to the episode "King Shark" had been debated since his debut, with no-one able to tell who he really is. However unlike Reverse-Flash whose primary suspects were Eddie Thawne and Harrison Wells (prior to him being revealed to really be Eobard Thawne), there was almost no hints towards Zoom's identity at all. Prior to "Welcome to Earth-2", it was believed that he was the Earth-2 version of Barry Allen. Other suspects were the Earth-2 versions of Joe West, Henry Allen, Eddie Thawne or even Oliver Queen despite the fact that Earth-2 Oliver was confirmed dead in "Enter Zoom". It was however speculated from "The Reverse-Flash Returns" that Jay could have been Zoom due to his doppelganger being Hunter Zolomon, who traditionally is Zoom. * Zoom is very similar to Sylar in the science-fiction superhero TV series Heroes; they are both super-powered villains who have been stated to be the most-powerful character in their respective shows, and attain this reputation by stealing the powers of fellow super-powered people (though Zoom only targets those with Speed Force). * The apparent reason for casting Tony Todd to voice Zoom was that the show's creators wanted to do something different, as they simply had Tom Cavangh (Eobard Thawne) distort his voice. They even compared their portrayal of Zoom to the iconic Star Wars ''villain Darth Vader, who had an iconic voice but separate actor in the armor. * Zoom's blue lightning gives a similar impression to the DC comics character Malcolm Thawne/Cobalt Blue, Barry Allen's twin-brother who acquired a gem capable of stealing Barry's speed. * Zoom's eyes have been changed. In a previous version seen in trailers and in the Season 2 premiere when Cisco had a vision of him, his eyes were glowing blue. The current version has black eyes, presumably to prevent repetitiveness, as Eobard Thawne had glowing red eyes when he used his powers. * Zoom's supposed ability to steal the speed of other speedster has by now been proven false as he needs the help of the Earth-2 Wells to do so. This has been further backed up by Jay Garrick's admittance that he lost his speed due to an over-reliance on the Velocity drugs. Victims *Al Rothstein (Earth-1) ''(Indirectly Caused) *Al Rothstein/Atom-Smasher (Earth-2) (Caused) *Eddie Slick/Sand Demon (Earth-2) (Caused) *Eric Larkin (Indirectly Caused) *Ronnie Raymond/Deathstorm (Earth-2) *Martin Stein/Deathstorm (Earth-2) (Caused) *Cisco Ramon/Reverb (Earth-2) *Henry Hewitt (Earth-2) (Presumed) *15 Central City Police Department officers *4 S.T.A.R. Labs security guards *Numerous unnamed people Gallery Artwork and Promotional Images Black Flash zoom0.jpg Black Flash zoom3.jpg Black Flash Zoom-the-flash-cw-39102740-600-928.jpg The Flash ZoomClose.png ZoomFlashKO.png Black Flash12.jpg ZoomWellsUltimatum.png Black Flash zoom.jpg Black Flash5.jpg Category:Flash Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:The Atom Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Sadists Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Mass Murderer Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Martial Artists Category:Nemesis Category:Fighter Category:Cosmic Entity Category:DC Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Provoker Category:Egomaniacs Category:Big Bads Category:Criminals Category:Demon Category:Master Manipulator Category:Torturer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Complete Monster Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Male Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Bosses Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Empowered Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Dark Lord Category:One-Man Army Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Family Murderer Category:Hero's Lover Category:Dark Messiah Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Serial Killers